The Ravager's Wife
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: The story of Yondu Udonta and his wife Maeve. How they met, how they fell in love, how they raised a little Terran boy together and how they helped to save the Galaxy. Currently only a oneshot but may become more with time. Yondu/OC
1. The Ravager's Wife

**Okay so after watching Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 and my love for Yondu formed this little idea in my head. There are no spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 in this chapter but if enough people like it I may be persuaded to write a sequel. This follows the love story of Ravager meets girl and the rest is history. This goes through to the end of the first Guardians movie as a oneshot although I may add more to it later if people like it.**

 **A little info for you. This story begins when Yondu is 23 and Maeve (my OC) is twenty one. Yondu has been with the Ravagers for five years by this point and has been Captain of his own fleet for three years. Maeve is half Terran half Zvezda which if my research is right is the Slovenian word for star (if this is wrong please feel free to correct me). I may write another little piece about Maeve's origin and her first adventures with Yondu, again if people are interested. By the time the couple pick up Peter from Earth Yondu is twenty seven and Maeve is twenty five. By the start of the movie timeline Yondu is forty four and Maeve is forty two.**

 **WARNING: This fic does tackle the theme of miscarriage and may be triggering for some.**

 **Anyway with that said, please enjoy this fic and leave any feedback you so wish.**

 **The Ravagers Wife**

 **by FallenDarkAngel105**

Yondu walked into a bar called the Emerald City on the planet Morg. The place was packed with only one woman dashing around by herself trying to serve everyone.

"Oi darling. When am I gonna get a drink. I'm gonna die of thirst over here." A man called from the end of the bar, his buddies laughing with him.

"Incase ya hadn't noticed mate, I can't split maself in two. Ya just gonna have ta wait yer turn." The woman shouted back at him.

The man scoffed. "Come on boys." And he jumped over the bar and started helping himself.

"Hey!" The woman exclaimed. "Get back on the other side of tha' bar." She shouted marching over to him. "Ya can' be round here." She grabbed his arm.

The man shrugged her off, smacking her in the face. "Cool down dar…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Yondu had crossed the room, reached over the bar, grabed the man by the front of his shirt and hauled him back over the bar sending him crashing into a nearby table.

The entire bar went quiet.

Yondu looked around, pressed his lips together and let out a short high pitched whistle causing his arrow to rise from where it was strapped to his belt and hover near his head. "Now. You bunch of slack jawed yokels are gonna pay for yer drinks making sure to leave this lovely lady a nice tip and get out." He barked at them.

Every man knowing of the legendary ravager with the arrow dumped their money, drained their cups and cleared from the bar. Once every man was gone he walked over to the bar and jumped over it to find the woman on the floor clutching her head in her hand.

She was a pretty woman with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, her skin was pale, she looked to be Terran in heritage. She was curvy not fat but she had meat on her bones.

Yondu knelt down next to her. "You alright miss?"

The woman looked up at him. "Yeh, I… Thank ya." She smiled at him.

Yondu reached out and pulled her hand away from her face. There was evidence of a black eye already forming and she had a small cut by her hairline, a small trickle of blood was starting to run down the side of her face. He reached up and brushed the blood away with his thumb. "Ya welcome sweetheart." Yondu extended his hand.

The woman accepted it and allowed him to help her stand. As soon as she was on her feet the blood rushed to her head and she lost her footing.

Yondu caught her and lifted her up sitting her on the bar. "Ya gonnabe okay up there?" He asked her, his hands resting on her waist.

The woman nodded.

Yondu let go of her and turned around getting her a large glass of whiskey and packing ice into a semi clean cloth. "'Ere. No better cure." Yondu handed her the glass and held the ice against her head where she'd smacked her head against the bar when the man hit her. "'Ow come yer running this place all by yerelf?" He asked her.

"'Cause the owner is an asshole." She answered necking back the whiskey in one.

"Damn woman, never seen a gal drink whiskey like that before." Yondu nodded his approval.

The woman smiled. "Ya must not 'ave met many real women then." She cleared her throat. "So do I get ta know tha name of ma rescuer?"

"Only if I get ta know yours." Yondu leant in closer.

"Well ma motha always said ta neva give ma name to a stranger." The woman leant in closer.

Yondu grinned. "Well yer ma was right, ya should always be careful of strangers." His hands moved to rest on her hips. "Names Yondu."

"Maeve."

"Pretty name fer a pretty lass." Yondu smiled at her.

Maeve smiled back, reached out and pulled him to her, crashing her lips to his. There was a thud as the cloth of ice crashed to the floor, the ice cubes scattering across the floor.

The Ravager's Wife

The next morning Maeve woke up on Yondu's ship, the man snoring gently in the bed next to her. She smiled remembering the night before and sighed. She'd have to get back to work and her uncle now. Maeve pulled herself out of the bed and started the search for her clothes.

"Where ya goin' girl?"

Maeve turned around, buttoning up her trousers, her top the only thing left to find. "I gotta get back." She told him with a sad smile. Her eye was now a nice shade of purple.

Yondu frowned. "Why? Ya really wanna go back ta that place?"

Maeve shook her head. "Not really, but ain't got anotha choice."

"Sure ya do." Yondu stood up. "Ya can stay right 'ere with me." He wrapped his arms around her.

Maeve cocked her eyebrow. "Really?"

"I like ya. I don't say that about many women. Not any woman." Yondu shook his head. "Stay. If ya don't like it I'll drop ya back 'ere." He told her. "Come see tha galaxy with me."

Maeve smiled. "Now wha' girl could refuse an offa like tha'?"

Yondu pulled her into him and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist moving down to rest on her ass, The kiss was rough, hard, passionate that sent short thrills through her body.

Maeve wasn't certain of what the future held for her and the man who promised to show her the galaxy but she knew she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be than by his side.

The Ravager's Wife

 **Six Months Later…**

"I can't believe you were flirting with that wench." Maeve exclaimed throwing a punch at one of the guards to the castle they were robbing.

"I wasn' flirtin' woman! 'Ow many times I gotta say it?" Yondu shouted back taking another guard out with his arrow.

Maeve glared at him shooting another one of the guards coming at her with a sword. "Well maybe you'd like ta spend tonight with her instead of me!" She exclaimed.

Yondu rolled his eyes. "Well maybe I will!"

"Fine."

"Fine." Yondu stomped off down the corridor leaving Maeve stood there. Angrily she looked around and picked up a green thing that had fallen out of one of the guards pocket and threw it at his head. The thing squeeked as it bounced off his head. Yondu looked around and then down at the thing on the ground.

"Don't walk away from me Yondu Udonta!" Maeve shook her head.

"Wat is yer problem woman?" Yondu exclaimed marching towards her.

Maeve glared at him. "My problem! My problem is I love you, you IDIOT!" She shouted at him.

"Well I love ya too ya crazy woman!" Yondu shouted back. "Now shut up and let me kiss ya." He grabbed her and pulled her into his body, kissing her hard.

One of the guards groaned, coming back into consiousness. Not breaking the kiss Yondu booted the man in the face knocking him out again.

The two broke apart and headed down the corridor to finish the job when Yondu stopped and picked up the green thing Maeve had thrown at his head. It was a squeeky toy in the shape of a frog. Yondu smiled and slipped it into his pocket. That little frog would be the first nic-nac to arrive on Yondu's dash.

The Ravager's Wife

 **One Year Later…**

Maeve spent most of her days working on the ship. She'd become a very good engineer, working on the engine and would come back to the quarters covered in oil and grease. When they docked on a planet Maeve would go to junker shops and yards bringing back parks, nic-nacs and records to add to her collection. Her evenings were spent with the crew before retiring to her quarters with Yondu or just spending the whole evening with Yondu.

One day Maeve woke up to an empty bed and a note on the pillow. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, picking up the note.

 _Mornin' Girl,_

 _Get up._

 _Shower._

 _There's a box on the chair with something to wear._

 _Meet me in Quadrent 3._

 _Yondu_

Maeve smiled and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower, washing her hair and shaving before stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and stepped back into their bedroom. She walked over to the box on the chair, picking up the box and walking over to the bed. Maeve opened the box and pulled out a lovely powder blue sundress that fell to her knees, a new set of red lace underwear with matching bra and a pair of white sandles. She smiled and put on the clothes. Dressed and ready Maeve made her way to the engine room.

Stepping inside the engine room Maeve let out a gasp. The room had been filled with candles and sunflowers. Maeve looked around in shock when she saw Yondu stood there looking incredibly nervous. "Wha' 'ave ya done ta ma engine room?"

Yondu smiled. "Just shut up for a second." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. Yondu cleared his throat. "Maeve, yer a firecracker woman, ys keep me on ma toes and never let me get away with nothin'. No day is eva borin' without ya and I neva want fer there ta be a day without ya in ma life so er… What I'm tryin' ta say…" Yondu pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Mae? Will ya marry me?"

Maeve stared at him in shock. Slowly she nodded. "Yes. Yes I'll marry ya."

Yondu jumped up and kissed her. He would never let this woman go, ever! He'd known that for a long, long, long time but this was it. This was going to make the whole world see that she was his woman and he was her man.

 **Two Months Later…**

Every Ravager fleet had come together for the wedding of Yondu and Maeve. It was to be one of the biggest events in the galaxy. The ships stopped in the sky, connected over video links, the cpatains all on Yondu's ship with the rest of Yondu's crew while their crews watched from their ships. It was a night of celebration that would last a good week.

Maeve, who was half terran, had opted to wear a white dress, a custom from the planet she shared half a herritage with. The dress had a fitted bodice with lace sleeves that came to her elbows and a long flowing skirt that fell to the floor in a pool of silky material. Maeve had decided not to wear a veil but had kept the tradiation of the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Her something old was her necklace, the only thing she had of her mothers, a silver chain with a silver pendant in the shape of a heart. Her something new was her dress. Her something borrowed was the red sash around her waist with her husband to be's ravager badge pinned to it. Her something blue was the garter she wore on her thigh. Her engagement ring, white gold with a square diamond in the middle and a smaller sapphire on either side, sat proudly on her ring finger.

Kraglin knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Wow."

Maeve turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks Krag."

"You ready?" He asked her.

Maeve nodded. Having no family left, not that she spoke to anyway, Maeve had asked Kraglin if he would walk her down the isle. The two linked arms and made their way to the brig where the ceremony was to be held.

Yondu stood a little straighter as the music started to play, the signal that Maeve was on her way down the isle. He fought the urge to turn and see her. He wanted to see her when she was at his side plus he wasn't sure if he saw her walking towards him he wouldn't rush to meet her.

"You not gonna turn around?" Stakar asked him.

"Nah I already know she's beautiful." Yondu replied with a smile.

Maeve and Kraglin reached the end of the isle and Yondu finally saw her. She literally took his breath away. She looked like an angel in the white dress. He couldn't help it Yondu reached out and threaded his fingers in her hair and kissed her.

Several on the men wolf whistled and cheered as their captain kiss his lady.

Stakar cleared his throat. "Come on Yondu that comes at the end."

Yondu pulled away from his bride and grinned. "Couldn't help it." He winked at the man.

Stakar chuckled and shook his head. "Yondu and Maeve your love is written in the stars, you souls are bound together, never shall you be apart either in life or in death where you shall be reunited among the stars. Today you are joined by every Ravager faction to share in the join of this occasion. Let this be a statement of what you mean to each other and the commitment of marriage you will make." He said to the couple. "The promises that are made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of your love and soul's growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?"

"I do." Maeve said never looking away from Yondu's eyes.

"I do." Yondu took her right hand in his.

Stakar picked up the first ribbon bright red in colour and fastened it around their right hands. "Maeve, will you share in Yondu's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

"I will." Maeve nodded.

"Yondu, will you share in Maeve's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

"I will." Yondu nodded.

Stakar picked up a yellow ribbon and fastened it around their hands. "Maeve, will you share in Yondu's laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in him?"

Maeve smiled. "I will."

"Yondu will you share in Maeve's laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in her?" Stakar asked the man.

Yondu smiled. "I will."

Stakar picked up the blue ribbon and fastened it around their hands.

"Maeve will you share in Yondu's dreams?"

"I will."

"Yondu will you share in Maeve's dreams?"

"I will."

Stakar picked up a dark orange ribbon and added it to the ribbons. "Maeve will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"I will."

"Yondu will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"I will."

Stakar picked up an emerald green ribbon and fastened it around their hands. "Maeve, will you honor Yondu as an equal in this union?"

"I will." Maeve smiled at him squeezing Yondu's hands.

"Yondu will you honor Maeve as an equal in this union?"

"I will." Yondu said unable to stop grinning.

Stakar grinned. "And so the binding is made." He looked between the two loved ones. "Maeve and Yondu, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Around you are the stars. Like stars your love should be a constant source of light. Your ship is the solid foundation of which you must build the foundations of your relationship and family. May these hands be bless today by the

Hordes of Freedom. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nuture each other in their wonderfous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. may these hands be healer, protector, shelter and guide each other."

The crew cheered.

"I will now ask you to seal the vows you share with each other by the giving and receiving of rings. The perfect circle of the ring symbolizes eternity. The precious metal came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. Yondu and Maeve have chosen to write their own vows. Maeve."

Maeve took a deep breath. "Yondu, there's nowhere I want to be than by ya side. Through the good times and the bad times. You've shown me there's more to the world than I could ever imagine. I love ye, you're my soulmate, my star pirate. I promise to always be by ya side, to support you no matter what and to love you for eternity. With this ring I show the galaxy our love and union." She placed the ring on his finger.

Yondu sighed. "Maeve, your my little firecracker, the one that keeps me in check. Ya support even ma craziest ideas and ya light up my life like the brightest star in the galaxy. Well ma galaxy at least." He smiled at her. "Now I ain't a man of many words. but I love ya. I'll always love ya. Ma little fire cracker. So with this ring I promise ye ta always be faithful, ta neva hurt ya intentionally and to always be there fer ya." Yondu placed the ring on her finger. "With this ring I show the galaxy our love and union."

Stakar smiled at the two of them. "Yondu and Maeve, on behalf of all those present, and by the strength of your own love, I pronounce you joined in marriage by hands, hearts and souls." He turned to Yondu. "Now you may seal your vows with a kiss."

Yondu leant forward and kissed his wife.

The entire room broke out into cheers, applause and wolf whistles.

The couple ended the kiss and Stakar helped the couple slip out of the fastenings, making sure not to break any as that was seen as incredibly bad luck and the ribbons were placed in a specially made wooden box.

Yondu picked Maeve up by the waist and spun her around. Maeve laughed and leant down to kiss him again cupping his face in her hands. Yondu set her down and took her hand in his. "Ya ready for this?" He asked her.

Maeve nodded.

Yondu stepped away from her and Tullk handed him a Ravager coat. He stepped back to her. "Maeve, I've taken ya as ma wife. Yer now ma Lady, do yer swear to honor the Ravager code and help me command this ship, respecting the ship and the crew?"

"I swear." Maeve said and hit her fist to her chest twice.

Yondu smiled at her and stepped behind her and draped the coat over her shoulders. "This coat shows ya ta be ma Lady, wear it with honor and pride."

"I will." Maeve nodded her head.

Yondu and Maeve linked arms and stood in front of the crew and captains. The crowd stood and as the couple walked by hit their fists against their chests twice as a mark of respect.

The celebrations last well into the early hours of the morning. Yondu and Maeve finally got back to their quarters. Maeve cried out when Yondu picked her up carrying her over the threshold. He set her down on the bed and laid down beside her. "I love ya Mrs Udonta."

Maeve smiled. "I like the sound of that." She rolled over onto her side. "I have a wedding gift for you." She told him.

Yondu cocked his eyebrow at her. "Oh."

Maeve stood up and placed her coat on the chair before unzipping the dress and let it fall to the floor revealing her lacey white corset and matching underwear, her blue garter on her thigh.

Yondu grinned and then started to laugh.

Maeve frowned. "Okay not the reaction I was hoping for."

"Sorry, it's just you wore your boots under that dress?" Yondu motioned to her feet which were clad in her heavy black leather work boots.

Maeve shrugged. "They're comfy." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Yondu grinned at her. "I love ya woman."

Maeve felt her cheeks heat. "So do ya like ma gift?" She asked him.

"Very much." Yondu bit his lip. "Put your coat back on."

Maeve grinned and shrugged the coat back on. She crossed the room and straddled his hips. "Come on ravager. Ravage me."

Yondu chuckled and shook his head. "God I love ya woman." He pulled her in for a kiss.

The Ravager's Wife

Yondu and Maeve sat in the medical bay, Maeve lay on the bed, staring off into space.

"Mae, sweet 'eart. Please say somethin'." Yondu pleaded with her.

"I'm tired." Maeve said in a small voice, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She shifted onto her side so her back was facing him.

Yondu sighed and rubbed his jaw. "Alrigh' I'll come back later…" He leant down and kissed the side of her head and left the room.

Maeve closed her eyes and let her sobs come over her.

"Captain?" Kraglin stood up when his Captain walked onto the ship. "How is she?"

Yondu sighed and rubbed his jaw. "Not good. She hasn't said anything since the docs told us."

"I'm sorry Captain." Kraglin bowed his head. "Ego has been in touch. He wants us to pick one up."

"Where?" Yondu asked.

"Terra." Kraglin told him.

Yondu nodded. "We'll leave as soon as Mae is ready." He told him.

Kraglin nodded. "Aye Captain." He turned and left.

Yondu walked back to his quarters and slumped in a chair and rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't stop replaying the events in his head.

 _Maeve and Yondu were expecting. Maeve had just reached eight weeks and they were getting ready to tell the world. Then early in the morning Yondu had been woken to Maeve screaming. He had shot up in bed to see Maeve sobbing as blood stained their bed sheets. He had yelled for the crew to get them to the nearest planet and medical bay._

 _Yondu had rushed her into the medical bay and watched as the doctors took Maeve away. He stood there even when they were out of sight not knowing what to do. For the next two hours he paced up and down waiting for news, glaring at anyone who tried to get him to sit down._

 _A doctor came out. "Mr Udonta, your wife is stable."_

 _"And the baby?"_

 _The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry."_

 _Yondu closed his eyes feeling the icy knife slice his heart. He knew how much Maeve had wanted to start a family, hell, he wanted it too. "Where is she?"_

 _"I'll take you to her." The doctor told him._

The Ravager's Wife

Maeve was released from the hospital the next day and the Ravagers set off for Earth to collect the son of Ego. Maeve stayed in her's and Yondu's quarters not leaving the bedroom. Yondu tried to get her to talk, eat, drink, do anything except lie in bed.

"Damn it woman, talk to me!" Yondu exclaimed after the third day of silence. "Please."

Maeve looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Baby, wha' are ya talkin' about?" Yondu sat down next to her.

"It's ma fault." Maeve stopped. "I lost our baby." She sobbed.

Yondu wrapped his arms around her. "No ya didn't. It's horrible but it ain't ya fault. Do ya here me?"

Maeve shook her head. "It is. It's ma fault."

"No." Yondu held her by the shoulders. "Look at me. It wasn't your fault." Yondu shook her slightly.

Tears fell down Maeve's cheeks. "I'm a terrible mother. I can't even carry ma own baby." She sobbed resting her head against his chest.

Yondu wrapped his arms around her. "You are not a terrible mother. You are going to be an amazing ma someday." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, ya gotta get up, shower, get dressed and eat something."

Maeve nodded. "Okay." She said in a small voice wiping her eyes.

"That's ma lady." Yondu kissed the top of her head. "I love ya."

"I love ya too." Maeve smiled sadly at him.

Yondu stood up. "We'll be reaching Terra in a few hours." He told her and left the room.

The Ravager's Wife

Maeve stepped onto the brig dressed in her Captain's Lady uniform. Her once long blonde hair had been hacked off with a pair of scissors leaving a messy pixie cut.

Yondu's eyes widened seeing the shocking difference. "Mae."

"I needed a change." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you like it?" Maeve asked him.

"Beautiful." Yondu replied kissing her softly.

"Captain we're locking on to the kid." Kraglin called out.

Yondu nodded. "Beam him up."

Kraglin pulled on a lever and in a few seconds a young boy was kneeling on the floor covering his face with his hands. The boy looked to be about eight years old with floppy brown hair. He looked around at them with wide fearful eyes.

"Skinny little runt isn't he?" Tullk said.

"Please don't hurt me." Peter exclaimed in fear.

Yondu watched the boy jump up and noticed the kids black eye. "Ain't no one gonna hurt ya boy. Unless I say so." He added with a grin.

Peter jumped back at the sight of the blue man. "What do you want?" He asked.

Yondu leant down so he was at eye level with the boy. "How'd ya get tha shiner boy?"

"Got in a fight." Peter said looking down at his feet. "Some boys squished a frog." He mumbled.

Yondu pressed his lips together. "Ya right Tullk, he sure is skinny, could probably fit in ta a few places we couldn't. Be good fa stealin'." He nodded. "What's ya name kid?"

"Peter. Peter Quill."

Yondu nodded. "Well Peter Quill, welcome ta tha Ravagers." He grinned at the boy. "Maeve." He called his wife over. "Ya look afta tha runt." He told her.

Maeve frowned at her husband. "Wha' ya doin'?"

"I'm done sendin' these kids ta Ego. He's skinny, will be able ta get inta places we can't, good fer theiving." Yondu shrugged. "Ya need this too."

"Ya can't replace wha' we lost." Maeve shook her head.

"I ain't tryin' ta replace anythin'." Yondu snapped at her. "Jus' look afta tha kid." He told her.

Maeve sighed. "Fine." She walked over to Peter and knelt down in front of him. "Hi Peter." She extended her hand. "I'm Maeve. How about we go find ya a bunk?"

Peter sniffed. "I wanna go home."

"Sorry kid, can't do that." She shook her head. "You're one of us now." Maeve smiled at him.

Peter took her hand. "You won't hurt me?"

Maeve shook her head. "You see that big blue guy over there?" She jerked her head at Yondu.

Peter nodded.

"He's the Captain and while he might call the shots, he answers to me." Maeve winked at him. "As long as I'm around, no one will eva hurt ya."

"Okay." Peter took her hand and Maeve led him out of the brig, glancing over at her husband who gave her a small smile.

 **Six Years Later…**

"Boy! Wha' ya playin' at?" Yondu marched into the engine room where Maeve was showing Peter how to fix the generator.

Peter shrugged. "Don't know what you're talkin' about."

Yondu glared at him. "I'm talkin about the industrial glue of Kraglin's chair!" He barked.

Maeve snorted.

Yondu pointed at her. "Don't even start this is ya puttin' ideas in his 'ead."

"Me? I ain't done anythin'!" Maeve shot back at her husband.

Yondu growled. "Yer on cleanin' duty boy! Ya finish helpin' Mae and then I wan' ya ta scrub all the bathrooms in this joint." He told them.

"What but I didn't do anything!" Peter exclaimed.

"Don't test me boy. Or I'll let the lads eat ya like they wanted ta when we first picked ya up." Yondu pointed a finger at him. "I wanna be able ta eat ma dinner off them floors when ya done." He turned and marched off.

Peter shook his head. "How do you put up with him?" He exclaimed.

Maeve smiled. "I love a man who can whistle." She winked at him. "Hand me the socket wrench." She held out her hand.

Peter handed her the socket wrench. "He's always on at me. Fight harder, shoot straighter, fly better." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's cause he cares." Maeve set the socket wrench down and wiped her hands on a rag.

Peter scoffed. "He only kept me around cause of you and I was a skinny kid. You wouldn't have kept me around if you could have kids of your own."

Maeve reached out and hit him up the head. "Don't ya talk ta me like tha'. Ya here." She barked at him. "Neva."

"I'm sorry." Peter said realising exactly what he'd said.

Maeve nodded. "So ya should be." She told him. "Now ya betta go and get started on 'em bathrooms." She jerked her head at the door standing up.

Peter nodded. "Okay."

"And Peter." Maeve called after him.

Peter turned around.

Maeve smiled at him. "Nice job."

Peter grinned and hurried off to start the chores.

The Ravager's Wife

"Happy birthday Peter." Maeve handed him a large bag.

"Mae." Peter's eyes widened.

Maeve smiled at him. "Well go on open it." She sat down next to him.

Peter reached inside and pulled out a wrapped gift. He opened it to find a tape inside. "New tapes!" He exclaimed. "Thank you."

"Well I figured it was about time ya started listening to more than just the same twelve songs ova and ova again so I put a few togetha from ma collection." Maeve shrugged.

"Thank you." Peter hugged her.

Maeve grinned. "Come on there's more." She told him motioning to the bag.

Peter reached into the bag and pulled out a smaller box.

"Not that one." Maeve told him before he could open it. "Open that one last." She told him.

"Okay." Peter frowned and set teh gift down on the table. He pulled out another. "This one?" He asked her.

Maeve nodded.

Peter opened the gift to reveal a set of books. "Wow, books."

Maeve nodded. "They were my favourites."

"The Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit." Peter read aloud. "Thank you."

Maeve smiled. "I hope you like them."

Peter reached into the bag and pulled out another gift. He carefully unwrapped it to reveal a box. he opened it to reveal a troll doll with bright orange hair. "Cool, where did you find this?"

"A junker shop." Maeve shrugged.

"Thanks, this is so cool." Peter grinned setting the doll down and pulling out the final gift in the bag. He unwrapped the gift to find a tool kit.

Maeve tilted her head to the side. "It was my first tool kit. Served me well, I think it'll do you the same service." She smiled at him pushing the final gift towards him.

Peter frowned and opened it. "Keys."

Maeve jerked her head. "Bring the keys and follow me." She stood up.

Peter grabbed the keys and followed her through the ship to the loading bay. His jaw dropped when he saw the ship there. "No way!" He exclaimed.

"Happy birthday Peter." Maeve smiled at him. "Ya wanna see inside?"

Peter nodded. "Hell yes!"

The two walked into the ship. "It's got a five litre engine, seven hundred horse power, can go form 0 to 150 in forty seconds." Maeve told him. "She's a thing of beauty. Took me eleven months ta build and keep ya from finding it."

"You built this?" Peter exclaimed. "Like all of it."

"Just for you. You're eighteen and it's Ravager tradition fer an apprentice Ravager ta get their first ship when they turn eighteen." Maeve smiled at him.

"Thank you." Peter hugged her tightly.

Maeve smiled. "Well it's not jus' me ya 'ave ta thank." She motioned behind him.

Peter turned to see Yondu and the rest of the crew stood there. Yondu tossed the boy a red coat, a Ravager coat. Peter had yet to receive one as he had not sworn to the code.

"Peter Quill. Do ya swear to honor code of the Ravager's and follow our ways?" Yondu asked him.

Peter nodded. "I do."

Yondu grinned. "Wear the coat with pride boy. Yer a true Ravager now."

Peter shrugged on the coat with the help of Maeve who was trying not to cry from the joy and pride at seeing Peter finally wear the coat. The crew crowded around Peter and took him out of the ship to the lounge to celebrate.

Yondu walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her kissing the top of her head. "Ya did good." He told her.

Maeve smiled up at him. "We. We did good." She reached up and kissed him.

 **Seven Years Later…**

Yondu returned from a raid to find his wife sat on their bed chewing on her thumbnail. A key sign she was nervous or worried about something. "W'at's tickin' ova in yer brain woman?"

Maeve looked up at him in shock. "Yondu." She sprang to her feet. "How was the raid?"

"Fine, fine, fine." Yondu waved off her question. "Now w'at's buggin' ya? An' don't lie ta me woman I know ya chew that thumb w'en something is worryin' ya."

Maeve shrugged. "I guess… Peter hasn't checked in in a while." She told him.

Yondu rolled his eyes. "The boy'll be fine but tha' ain't the issue. He's gone longer without touchin' base with us before."

Maeve sighed and sat down on the bed. "I went ta the medical bay today."

"Ya sick?" Yondu felt his heart pick up. Was she dying?

Maeve shook her head. "No. Well ye kinda. It's a weird sickness. Las' about nine months." She looked up at him.

It took a second for her words to sink in and then the penny dropped. Yondu's eyes widened. "Yer… Yer not…"

Maeve nodded. "I'm pregnant." She breathed with tears in her eyes.

Yondu rushed over to her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her close. He broke away from her and rested his forehead against hers looking into her blue eyes. "I can't believe it. We're gonna…"

"Well we might… I might…"

Yondu shook his head. "No, not this time."

Maeve smiled at him. "I might…"

"No, no talkin' like tha'." Yondu told her firmly. "Ya 'ear me woman. This is the happy day and we ain't gonna threat ova maybes, ya undastand?"

Maeve nodded. "I love ya."

"I love ya too." Yondu kissed her again.

The Ravager's Wife

 **Six Months Later…**

Maeve looked up from her book when she heard her husband stomp into the room, angrily muttering under his breath about something. "W'at's wrong with ya?"

"Tha' boy ain't gone and stolen the orb, thinking he can betray us, his family. Well I can assure you I'ma gonna teach tha boy a lesson 'e ain't never gonna forget." Yondu raged pacing up and down. "E'll be off to Zandar to that dealer to sell it. We're gonna have ta go and find out who wants this orb so damn badly." He rambled still pacing up and down.

Maeve watched him in confusion. "Peter was here?"

"He was. But he's gone off with the orb by himself ain't ya listening ta me woman?" Yondu snapped at her.

"Don't you be snappin' at me Yondu Udonta, ya know I'll bite ya back." Maeve cocked her eyebrow at him. "Now sit down and tell me w'at's goin' on as ya won't let me do anything anymore."

Yondu shook his head. "I ain't lettin' ma six months gone wife go out ta do any raidin' or heavy liftin' ya not to go near anythin' dangerous. W'at kinda husband would I be if I let ya do that huh?"

"Let me?" Maeve scoffed. "Okay sweetie, let's pretend ya let me do things. Now sit down, yer givin' me motion sickness." Maeve winced and clutched her stomach.

Yondu's whole attitude completely changed at the slight sign of his wife being in distress and was at her side in a second. "W'at is it?"

"Oh nothin'. They jus' kickin' 'ere." Maeve grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Yondu's eyes widened as he felt the nudge against the side of her stomach.

"They know their daddy's voice and start wriggling like bugga." Maeve shook her head.

Yondu grinned his anger completely gone. "Not long till they out in tha world with us."

Maeve nodded. "Only three more months."

"Ya gonna be a great mama." Yondu told her knowing her worry about this.

Maeve gave him a small smile. "I know, cause yer gonna be a great daddy ter them."

Yondu chuckled. "I dunno, I don' got a lot of practise in tha' area."

Maeve shook her head. "Sure ya do. Ain't no one gonna be more of a dad ta Peter than you." She poked him in the chest.

Yondu scoffed. "I ain't done a great job if he's goin' behind ma back though."

"Really because I think he's more like you than eva." Maeve grinned at him. "I seem ta remember a story about ya goin' behind Stakar's back when you were his age."

Yondu nodded. "Yeah and look where it got us."

Maeve placed her hand over his knowing how much the exile from the Ravagers had hurt her husband. "Hey, I love ya no matter ya past mistakes Yondu Udonta. Ya made some but ya makin' up fer 'em. Ya saved Peter."

"One right don' make up fer a tonne of wrong." Yondu shook his head.

"But it's a start. We'll be a family again. I promise you tha'." Maeve smiled at him softly. "And if not, we'll build our own." She rubbed her stomach.

Yondu kissed the side of her head. "I love ya."

"I love ya too." Maeve told him.

"Now ya ta stay in these quarters. I don't want ya goin' about doin' somethin' ya shouldn't and believe me woman I will tie ya to this bed if I 'ave ter."

Maeve cocked an eyebrow at him. "I think ya tyin' me ta the bed is what got me in this state in the firs' place." She joked.

Yondu chuckled shaking his head. "Don' tempt me woman." He stood up. "Now ya stay 'ere until I come back capish?"

"Aye Captain." Maeve gave him a mock salute.

Yondu scoffed and left the room. "And she says Quill's like me."

The Ravager's Wife

Yondu glared at Peter, angry at him for being so stupid as to cross him and his family, the people that had taken him in and raised him and made him a man. He whistled sending his arrow flying towards Peter, the arrow stopping just short of Peter's throat.

"Sorry boy but yer cap'ain has gotta teach his boys wha' 'appens when they cross 'im." Yondu said whistling so the arrow came with in an inch of Peter's throat.

"Captains gotta teach stuff." Kraglin called to the crew.

The crew cheered in agreement.

"No." Gamora cried out struggling against the two men who were holding her.

"Yondu Udonta!"

The whole room fell silent and everyone turned to see Maeve stood there with hands on her hips fixing her husband with a firm glare. "Wha' tha hell are ya doin'?" She exclaimed.

"I gotta teach the boy a lesson." Yondu replied. "He gotta know tha' 'e don't cross us." He shook his head. "No pipe down woman."

"Don't ya be callin' me woman." Maeve snapped at him.

"You kill me now." Peter called before the fight could get worse between the couple. "You'll be saying goodbye to the biggest score you have ever seen."

Yondu snorted. "The stone? I hope you got something better than that." He turned his back on his wife to address the boy still at arrow point. "Ain't nobody stealin' from Ronan."

"We got a ringer." Peter said softly his eyes flickering to Gamora.

"Is that right?" Yondu nodded his head.

"She knows everything you need to know about Ronan. His ships. His army."

Gamora nodded. "He's vulnerable."

"Hey what do you say Yondu. You and me taking down a mark side by side just like the old days." Peter grinned at the man.

There was a long pause where the two men just looked at each other and then Yondu whistled and the arrow shot back into place on his belt. Yondu grinned and started to laugh.

Peter joined him in laughing and soon the whole crew was laughing, the two guys holding Peter let go and Gamora wrneched herself from her holders grips. Yondu reached out and slung his arm around Peter's shoulders. "Ya scrawny boy. New ya still had a few good ideas in tha' 'ead of yers."

"Peter Quill." Maeve's voice stopping the laughing once more. She marched over to him, the crew parting to make way for their Captain's Lady and Peter finally got a good look at her.

Peter's eyes widened. "Maeve?"

Maeve rested her hands on her hips. "Ya bout scared me 'alf ta death! W'at ya think ya doin' goin' be'ind ya family's backs!" She barked at him marching over to him and slapping him up the head. "And you!" She pointed her finger at Yondu. "We don't kill family ya here. Ya pull tha' shit behind ma back again and ya'll be sleepin' with tha' crew. Ya 'ere me?" She waved her finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." Yondu wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Maeve backed away and slapped him in the chest with a roll of her eyes. "You two are gonna be the death of me ya do realise tha'?"

Yondu and Peter laughed, shaking there heads.

"Maeve you're…" Peter motioned to Maeve's large bump.

Maeve nodded. "Yeah."

"You're gonna have a baby?" Peter asked her.

Maeve held up two fingers.

"Two babies?" Peter exclaimed. "That's amazing but I thought…"

Maeve smiled placing her hands on her stomach. "They're our little miricles."

"Congratulations." Peter hugged her.

Just there the whole ship rocked causing everyone to stop and look around in shock. The whole group hurried over to the bridge to see another ship right in front of them.

"Captain the shots were not damaging." One of the pilots told Yondu.

"They better be I'm not in any state ter be fixing 'er up." Maeve snarled, standing beside her husband in her rightful place.

 _Attention idiots._ A voice came over the speaker. _The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design._

Yondu pulled a face of confusion. "What the hell?" He looked around at his crew.

Kraglin shrugged at him.

 _If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one._

"Ain't no one tearin' ma ship anything." Maeve exclaimed.

"I ain't buyin' it." Yondu shook his head.

 _I am giving you to the count of five. 5, 4, 3…_

As soon as the countdown start Peter and Gamora jumped into action. "No! Wait, hold on!" Peter shouted pressing the intercom button. "Rocket, it's me, for Gos sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!" Peter called over the intercom.

 _Oh hey Quill. What's going on?_

Yondu looked at his wife in disbelief.

Maeve shook her head. "I need to sit down." She said and walked away from the craziness.

The Ravager's Wife

Yondu walked into his quarters to find his wife sat in her chair, one hand resting on her bump and the other reading a battered old book. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't like it." Maeve shook her head.

"It'll be fine." Yondu told her. "But if it isn't if I don't…"

"No." Maeve cut him off. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." She shook her head.

Yondu sighed. "Mae… We gotta talk about this."

"No. You listen to me Yondu Udonta you are not dying today! You are not to leave me! I cannot bare the thought of living in a world without you. In fact I demand you let me die first do you hear me?" Maeve beat him in the chest.

Yondu looked up at her and smiled. "Alright Mae, you can die first." He kissed the side of her head. "You're gonna stay well out of the way until this is all over. I'm leaving Kraglin with you to protect ya." He told her. "Cause I ain't loosing ya yet, ya undastand?"

Maeve nodded. "I undastand. But you keep a radio line open ta me."

Yondu leant down and captured her lips in his. The kiss said many things but the one thing it signafied was a promise, a promise that he would return to her, that this wasn't goodbye.

The Ravager's Wife

Maeve and Kraglin stood on the bridge of Quadrent 3 watching them fly off into battle. "They'll be fine." Kraglin said to Maeve who was chewing on her thumbnail. "I know."

 _Aw hell!_ Yondu's voice came over the intercom. _I'm goin' down Quill! No more games with me, boy! I'll see you at the end of this._

Maeve fought back tears, she knew that last bit was directed not just at Quill but at her as well.

Kraglin placed his ahnd on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. Captains made of strong stuff."

"I know." Maeve nodded.

The Ravager's Wife

Maeve watched as Ronan's ship crashed into the planet. She took action and sat down in the pilot chair and pushed the ship towards the planet to find her husband.

"Mae we've gotta stay here. Captain's orders…"

Maeve smiled at him. "I'm the Captain's Lady and I don't have to answer to his orders." She told him locking on to her husband's craft's tracker and landing the craft there.

Yondu walked towards the ship and his wife. "What are ya doin' woman I told ya ta stay out?"

"W'en 'ave I ever listened ta ya?" Maeve asked him.

Yondu shook his head. "Come on, we gotta stone ta get." He took her hand and led her back onto the ship flying it round to where the battle was almost over. Yondu, Maeve and Kraglin stepped off the ship, their fellow Ravagers joining them as he did so. They watched the Guardians defeat Ronan using the infitiy stone, using each other to spread out the effects of the stone.

"Well, well, well. Quite the light show." Yondu said when everything was over. "Ain't this sweet." The Ravager's around him cocking their guns ready for a fight. "But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts." Yondu stepped over to Peter and the others.

Gamora shook her head. "Peter, you can't. Peter."

"You gotta reconsider this Yondu." Peter pleaded with him. "I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps."

Yondu shook his head. "I may be as pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one." He pulled back his coat to reveal his arrow and extended his other hand. "Hand it ova son."

Peter sighed and pulled the orb and slapped it into Yondu's hand. Yondu grinned, chuckling and waved for his men to retreat. He walked over to Maeve and slung his arm around her.

"Yondu." Peter called after him.

Yondu turned around to look at Peter.

"Do not open that orb. You know that right?" Peter asked him. "You've seen what it does to people."

Yondu nodded and walked away with his wife to the ship.

The Ravager's Wife

Maeve, Yondu and Kraglin all stood by the window looking at Peter and the others as the ship started to take off. "Yeah, Quill turned out okay. It's probably good we didn't deliver him to his dad like we was hired to do."

Yondu nodded. "Yeah, that guy was a jackass." He agreed.

The Ravager's Wife

Maeve sat next to her husband in the living area whilst the crew celebrated around them. Yondu looked down at the orb in his hand and then up at his wife. Maeve smiled at him knowing exactly what was going through his head. Yondu opened the orb to reveal an orange haired troll doll. The one Maeve had given Peter on his 18th birthday. The couple looked at each other and laughed shaking their heads. Yondu took the troll doll from it's prison and set it with the rest of the nic-nacs his wife had gifted him over the years. The lovers looked at each other, the story may have been over but another chapter was about to begin and who knew where that chapter would lead them.

 **So there you go. My little one shot about the life and love of Yondu Udonta and Maeve. For those of you who have seen GOTG2 I haven't touched upon certain subjects in this oneshot as I didn't want to include spoilers although something is hinted at in the chapters.**

 **The section where Maeve demands that she die first was inspired by the very touching scene from Gilmore Girls where Emily tells Richard he has to let her go first and he agrees. I love this scene and I feel that that's the relationship Maeve and Yondu have, they are each others entire universes and they push and fight and snip at each other but there is just this great undeniable love between them. They are soulmates. And the very thought of having to live without the other is unbearable.**

 **I also wanted to write a very strong relationship between Peter and Maeve. Maeve wanted so desperately to be a mum and that was taken from her and then three days later there's this kid, alone and needing her help and Yondu thinks this kid could help heal his wife and so that's why he decides to keep Peter. Not because he's skinny and can fit into things but because he sees the way Maeve looks at him and can tell this could can help heal her in a way he can't. But at the same time Maeve really, really respects Meredith Quill's memory to Peter. She never asks him to call her mum or instigates that she has replaced his birth mum in his heart. Maeve has just found her own place there.**

 **I also wanted to explore Ravager culture more and was inspired by Wiccan and Pagan wedding ceremonies for Yondu and Maeve's wedding. I think hand fastening is a beautiful ceremony and I wanted to show just how dedicated these two were as a couple by their wedding.**

 **I do hope this comes across in the story and you enjoyed it. Please leave any comments you would like and share this with anyone you think would enjoy it.**


	2. Come A Little Bit Closer

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the amazing comments. I decided to write more for this story.**

 **WARNING! This oneshot has spoilers for Gaurdians of the Galaxy 2. Please don't read this chapter if you haven't seen the movie and don't want it spoiled.**

 **This one shot is set just before Yondu and Maeve pick Peter up from Earth.**

 **WARNING! This one shot delves a little more into Maeve's miscarriage if this is a triggering subject please be mindful of this.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Dance with me." Maeve grinned at her husband holding out her hand.

Yondu scoffed. "No way darlin'."

Maeve pouted and walked over to the record player and put on a different record. "In our wedding vows you promised to share in my laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in me. Dance with me." She held out her hand.

Yondu sighed and stood up. "'Ow can I say no ta ya?" He placed one hand onto the small of her back and took her hand in the other.

Maeve rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. She smiled when he started to hum to the tune of the music. She wished she'd never have to move from his arms, that they could stay like this, never moving, never changing.

Yondu bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"This is our song." Maeve said with a soft smile at the music changed for the chorus.

 _Come a little bit closer_

 _You're my kind of man_

 _So big and so strong_

Yondu chuckled. "Sounds about right. But you never belonged to a bad man Jose." He pointed out.

"No just a bastard uncle." Maeve shook her head.

"He didn't like me much, did he?" Yondu shook his head.

Maeve laughed. "That's because you stole his free labour." She pointed out.

 _Years Ago…_

 _Maeve and Yondu went back to the Emerald City Pub to collect her things both excited for the adventure ahead. Maeve showed him up to the little room she lived in and grabbed a dufflebag out of her closet and tossed all her clothes inside. She knelt down and from under head bed pulled out a box and a leather suitcase. An old teddy bear joined the clothes in the dufflebag and a photoalbum and a jewlery box. Everything packed Maeve zipped the bag and Yondu grabbed the bag while Maeve brought the box and the suitcase._

 _"Where the hell are you going girl!"_

 _Maeve and Yondu turned to see a dirty, greasy man with black hair and beady blue eyes glaring at them dressed in a dirty shirt and pants._

 _"As far away from you as I can get." Maeve smirked._

 _The man scoffed. "With this freak. He'll be bored of you in a week and dump ya back on my doorstep and don't think I'll be taking you back."_

 _Maeve scoffed. "I wouldn't come back ta ya if ya begged me." She snarled._

 _Yondu wrapped his arm around her waist. "An' I won't be lettin' this one go. Best sex I've eva had this one." He gave the man a cocky grin before steering Maeve out of the pub._

"Was I really the best?" Maeve asked him curiously.

Yondu laughed. "Four years and you're just asking me that?" He asked her. "I meant it, best I've eva had. Ya the only woman fer me." Yondu leant down and kissed her softly.

Maeve rolled his eyes. "Ya a real sap, ya know tha'?"

"Yer fault, ya made me soft woman." Yondu teased her.

"Don' let the crew 'ear ya sayin' tha'." Maeve chuckled.

Yondu nodded. "I keep this side all fer ya." He told her, holding her close and then dipping her causing her to cry out in surprise.

Maeve threw her head back and laughed wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

Yondu leant down and kissed her softly. "I love ya."

"I love ya too." Maeve looked up at her husband. "So much." She slapped his chest. "Now let me up, ya makin' me light headed." She joked.

Yondu picked her up and set her on her feet. A moment passed and then he'd picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed dropping her onto the mattress and climbing on top of her. Youndu leant down and pressed his lips to hers, his hand pushing up the skirt she was wear and gently caressing her thigh with his rough hand.

"You are a bad man." Maeve chuckled, gasping when Yondu playfully slapped her arse.

"I ain't no angel darling. Jus' as pretty as one." He winked at her.

Maeve looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "You gonna corrupt me?" She asked him.

Yondu shook his head. "Already got ya corrupted woman." He told her.

Just then the door opened and Kraglin marched into the room. "Captain, Stakar is here."

Yondu sighed and moved away from his wife. "Krag! Ain't ya 'eard of knockin'?"

Kraglin flushed. "Sorry Captain… Stakar…"

Yondu rubbed his jaw. "Alrigh' I'm comin'." He leant down and kissed Maeve softly. "You stay here. I'll be right back." He promised her and left. Yondu followed Kraglin onto the brig and nodded to the man stood there. "Stakar. It's been some time."

Stakar nodded. "Yes." He rubbed his jaw. "Yondu it pains me to do this but there's rumours. Rumours that you are trading in child. Tell me these rumours aren't true." He pleaded.

Yondu straightened slightly. "And so wha' if they are? Father wants his kids…"

"You've broken the code!" Stakar shouted. "How many of those children do you see when you dorp the next one off?" He asked the man.

"He jus' told me ta pick the kids up and drop em off. I saw no problem with…"

"You saw no problem cause it made you rich." Stakar shook his head. "We don't deal in children. But you broke that code. You're no longer a Ravager." He sneered at the man. "No Ravager will come to your aid, the hordes of freedom will never sound over your grave, you, Yondu Udonta, your wife and your crew are exiled from our clan." He turned and walked for the teleportation bay.

Yondu growled. "Well ta hell with all of ya. I don't need ya. We don't need ya." He shouted as Stakar was transported back to his ship. Yondu looked around at his crew. "W'at are ya'll starin' at get back to work." He barked at them. "Krag, get me a link to Ego in Quadrent 3."

Kraglin nodded his head.

Come a Little Bit Closer

Maeve looked up from her book as her husband stormed back into their room. "What is it?" She asked instantly knowing her husband was in distress. "What did Stakar want?"

Yondu paced up and down not wanting to look at his wife. Not wanting to see how broken he was.

Maeve walked over to him. "Yondu…"

"They found out." Yondu said in a soft voice. "Stakar, he… He knows."

"What of it? We were just returning children to their father." Maeve frowned.

Yondu turned his wife and she saw the tears in his eyes. "He kills em." He said in a soft voice. "Mae… I didn't know." He shook his head.

Maeve cupped his face in her hands. "Then we tell them. We explain we didn't know."

Yondu shook his head. "The code has been broken. We are exiled. I'm so sorry." He fell to his knees and pressed his face into her legs. "Should you wish to leave me, I will understand."

Maeve rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of him. "Why would I leave you?" She cupped his face in her hands lifting his face to look at her. Gently she brushed away his tears with her thumbs. "I love ya Yondu Udonta. Nothin' will eva change that. On our wedding day I vowed to stand by you to share in your pain, your laughter, your anger… I will not abandon you now."

Yondu rested his forehead against hers. "I don't deserve you."

"Shut up." Maeve smiled at him. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Yondu said softly.

"We can't work for Ego anymore." Maeve replied firmly. "We can't lead more kids to death."

Yondu sighed. "But without Ravager work what can we do? We'll not be able to find good work. What about the baby? The crew won't wanna stick around."

Maeve sighed. "We can't. We'll manage. We'll find a way." She saw the conflict in his eyes. "At least sleep on it."

"Okay." Yondu agreed.

The couple silently got ready for bed. Maeve lied in bed beside her husband her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Come a Little Bit Closer

 _Maeve walked through a beautiful garden with lushious green trees and beautiful flowers of all different shapes and colours. She was dressed in a loose white dress that flowed down to the gorund. The grass was soft against her feet and the wind was gently blowing through her hair._

 _"Yondu sure is a lucky man."_

 _Maeve turned to see a man she didn't recognise walking towards her. "Who are you?"_

 _The man smiled at her. "Forgive me. I am Ego, I believe you've heard of me?"_

 _Maeve took a step back. "You?"_

 _"I see you have heard of me." Ego smirked at her. "Listen I'm not here to hurt you. But you see I've got a purpose, a big one and I need my children to help me fulfill it. Now your husband is er… considering ending our contract. That can't happen."_

 _Maeve crossed her arms over her chest. "Well ma husband and I aren't happy delivering kids ta die." She snapped at him. "Ya lied ta us."_

 _Ego scoffed. "Your husband didn't ask because he didn't want to know because the job made him rich." He snarled at her. "Now, you will get your husband to carry on delivering my children or you might not like what I do."_

 _"Are ya threatenin' me?" Maeve glared at him._

 _"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Ego told her._

 _Maeve walked over to him standing toe to toe with Ego. "Let me make myself clear, my husband and I are done. We ain't gonna be yer lackeys anymore and I promise that I will make it my life's mission that ya'll neva see anotha one of yer children again."_

 _Ego smiled at her. "Then my dear, you will never meet your child." He thrust his hand into her stomach and ripped something out of it._

 _Maeve screamed feeling the pain of a thousand knives stabbing her falling to her knees. "You bastard." She gasped, tears in her eyes._

 _Ego laughed._

Maeve opened her eyes and screamed feeling the blood gushing from between her legs.

Yondu started awake at the sound of his wife's screams. "Maeve!" He exclaimed seeing the blood.

Come a Little Bit Closer

"Mrs Udonta, I'm very sorry, we were able to stop the bleeding but…"

"He's gone." Maeve said to the doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Your husband is outside would you like him to come in?"

Maeve laid in the bed and nodded her head, tears in her eyes. She'd killed her baby. She'd lost her temper with a dangerous man and he'd ripped her baby from her. Her dream wasn't a dream, not really. She knew that this was down to Ego but if she'd kept her mouth shut her baby would still be inside her right now. It was all her fault.

Yondu rushed into the room and over to his wife's side. "Maeve." He moved to kiss her but she moved her head to the side and his lips caught her cheek insitead. Yondu sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his, bringing it up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I'm so sorry darlin'." He whispered to her.

Maeve didn't look at him, she just stared at the wall, not moving, not speaking.

"Mae, sweet 'eart. Please say somethin'." Yondu pleaded with her.

"I'm tired." Maeve said in a small voice, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She shifted onto her side so her back was facing him, pulling her hand out of his. .

Yondu sighed and rubbed his jaw. "Alrigh' I'll come back later…" He leant down and kissed the side of her head and left the room.

Maeve closed her eyes and let her sobs come over her. It was all her fault. She'd lost her baby and when he found out the truth, she'd loose Yondu too.

 **So there you have it. This is obviously much shorter than the first one mainly due to this being a more specific timeframe. I plan to write another section to this fic which will expand more on Peter's relationship with Maeve and Maeve and Yondu trying to raise him.**

 **Watch this space.**

 **And if you've got a free moment, please review and feel free to leave suggestions for what you'd like to see in this series. Would you like a little M action? Maeve and Gamora talk? Kraglin gets a crush? Or any other ideas please feel free to send them my way. I have my own ideas and plans for this but I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
